Enter the Dragon's Lair
by Requiem-Dragon
Summary: Jade's slowly turning over to the dark side as an object of great power fell into her hands. The darkness slowly begins to seep inside her heart. Jade soon starts to do things that she never would have done. The problem is..she's starting to like it.[DxJ]
1. Chapter 1

_**Enter the Dragon's Lair**_

_Requiem-Dragon_

_Chapter 1_

"Jade! Stay here! Please, please don't so any where!"

"But Jackie!"

"But nothing Jade!"

"Hmph!" Jade crossed her arms angrily and stared at the wall.

Jackie ran off to help Uncle and Tohru with Drago and his crew.

_ Why am I always being left behind? Haven't I proven that I can take them and take care of myself? I'm not as helpless as he thinks I am. _Jade signed, uncrossing her arms and slowly looked around the abandoned store.

_ Oh, yeah,…like I'm going to be any safer here._

Jackie had told her to remain in a sword store. A freaking sword store. Numerous kinds of swords, dagger, katanas, and others that she couldn't describe; it even had the occasional pendent hanging off the walls, but she had to admit though, they had some pretty cool designs here. One in particular caught her interest.

_ That one looks a lot like eastern dragon. But who in the world would what to buy such a weird looking thing. _Jade slowly walked up to it, intending to get a closer look at it.

"Oh, man…" The pendent was too high out of reach for Jade, hanging on a small nail. Looking around the store, she found a ladder that seemed tall enough. Before she could take a step, the building began to shake, knocking some, if not all, the swords down form their place on the wall.

"Oh no! Gotta hide! Gotta hide!" Jade ducked under one of the chairs as the weapons hit the ground.

Just as suddenly as it began, it stopped. Jade slowly crawled out, making sure that she didn't step one any of the weapons or any sharp. She soon spotted the dragon pendent; it had landed on its back, its face pointing to the sky.

"Yes!"

Jade walked up to the pendent, not noticing that the eyes had begun to glow an eerie red, she was too busy making sure no blade cut into her feet.

When she finally approached it, she pick it up off the floor, holding on the leather neck piece, it begun to pulse blood red, following the rhythm of her heart. It suddenly flared brightly; knocking her back into ground.

Jade groaned. "My head…" Jade raised a hand to her temple. "What the?" Jade openly stared at her hand, which had sleek hunter green scales, claws adorning her fingers. She looked around the shop; everything had become clearer, sharper, more defined than ever before. She looked down to examine the rest of her body. Apparently, she also grew a bust, her shirt just barely covering it enough to deem it decent. Her arms and legs grew to be lean and muscular; her pants had now become short shorts. She glanced up, only to see the roof of the store cave in.

Jackie watch in horror as the store caved in after he kicked DJ Fist in to its wall.

_ Oh no! Jade! I left Jade in there! _

"JADE!"

"Oh? The little pipsqueak was in there? Well, one Chan gone, three more to go," Drago said sadistically, opening his mouth to flame Jackie. Drago was immediately hit by a large green beam, pushing him back and onto his group that were behind him.

"JADE!" Jackie ran to the rubble, only to leap back when a large slab came at him. When the dust settled, after being so rudely disturbed, a green reptilian hand was shown. Soon enough, an arm and a shoulder appeared; pushing down on a slate to pull the rest of the body up towards the surface. Raven colored hair covered in dust was the next thing to show up; followed by another arm. The whole upper torso was exposed in a short period of time; then pushing herself the rest of her body up and out of the debris.

"Hehehe….ummm….Hi, Uncle Jackie?" Jade shakily stood up, still not used to having a tail to help balance or now having to stand on the balls of her feet. The uneven surface she was on wasn't helping either. She licked her lips. "Like the new me?" She asked, tail flicking uncertainly.

"Jade?"

"Jade…."

"AIYAAHH!"

"Whoa."

Drago hissed. "What the hell is going on? I don't recognize that demon chi. I can't even smell what type it is."

"Uhhh….yo, D? Like you want us to do somethin' about her or what?" Strikemaster Ice looked to confused as to which one he and his crew to attack.

"Just get the demon chi that Chan has back. I'll deal with this…..." Drago softly exhaled, smoke coming out of his mouth.

"Jade! Come here Jade!" Jackie started towards his niece but was soon blocked off by a stream of fire.

"I don't think so, Chan. Your deal is with us. Let D-man take care of the little lady."

Ice ran straight onto Jackie, tackling him to the ground. Fist went towards Tohru, and each began to circle slowly, waiting for one to attack first. Uncle was left to deal with Cobra. Even before Cobra got closer to Uncle, Ice barreled into him, sending both crashing against the wall. "JADE!"

Uncle looked towards the fourth two-on-two battle. Drago was crawling up the pile of rubble, growling as he went.

"Aiyahhh! Jade! Move before Drago gets you!"

"Oh, don't worry old man; I'll take good care of her for you." Smoke streaming out of his mouth was the only indication Uncle had before a huge fireball entered his line of vision.

"UNCLE!"

"SENSEI!"

"Hey, lizard-boy! You can't do that him! I'll make sure that you regret that!" Jade hissed. She pulled her lips back in a snarl, showing off elongated canines; smoke being released from between her teeth.

Jade lunged towards Drago; eyes glowing a feral red and growled loudly. Drago answered by meeting her head on, eyes also becoming a feral red. They tumbled down head over heels towards the ground, their claws interlaced with each other; tails wrapped around the other, hoping that it would cause the other pain. Their arms straining against each other, shaking from pressure the two daemons were exerting; mouths snapping with small flares of fire here and there. Drago finally managed to get a clawed foot between them, pushing against Jade's stomach, sending her flying off him and into a car. Metal and pieces of glass shattered, glittering when the sun hit them, giving an image of sparkling rain. Jade didn't stay there for long, recovering quickly and throwing the smashed car towards Drago; following after it swiftly so to cover where her next strike would be. Drago dodged it, the car flying mere inches away from his body; he didn't see Jade as she struck him, causing him follow after the car as she put her whole body weight into the strike.

"Jade! Jade! Stop right now! It's much too dangerous for you! Ahhh! Bad day! Bad day!" Jackie had been running towards Jade when the smashed car made its second appearance; flying right at Jackie.

"I don't think so Chan… She staying here until I get that chi and you're not going to stop me." Drago leaped from the hole using his dragon speed; lunging at Jade with claws outstretched.

He managed to startle Jade by his speed, but she made up for that by falling back in time with Drago's lunge and helped propel him further with her feet. Drago twisted in mid-air, landing softly on the side of a building, pushing himself off the side and crashing in to Jade's back as she stood. He then straddles her with both her legs and tail between his thighs; one of his hands had her wrists pinned to her own back.

"Well Jade….how nice to see you so submissive. I never knew you were that type."

"Stupid gecko! Just wait till you loosen your grip just a little…..I'll make sure you regret messing with me!" Jade bucked underneath him to dislodge him.

Drago tsked. "I don't think so _Jade_," Drago hissed her name out. He grabbed her hair and pulled her head back, forcing her back to arch towards the ground.

Drago growled deeply his throat. "I wouldn't come any closer if I were you, Chan…it might have some…_unexpected_ results." He flashed his claws near Jade's face.

Jackie could only watch on hopelessly as the two demons clashed. They were going too fast any human to see. The only thing that Jackie, Uncle, and Tohru could do is make sure that Ice, Cobra, and Fist didn't interfere with the fight.

"Hey D, what you what us to do, man? Are you going to take that demon chi or what?"

Drago sighed, slightly disgusted. "Did you at least get back the one Chan had?"

"Uhhh…"

"I knew I shouldn't have trusted you. You three somehow mess everything up. No matter. I have this little gem here. I can't seem to extract it from her, but I just need a little more time."

Drago slowly raised himself off the ground, taking care to wrap his own tail tightly around Jade's legs and tail. He wrapped one of his arms around Jade's waist, pinning her hands between their bodies. With a now free hand, he lifted it and said a simple spell, in a language that none of them knew.

"NO! JADE!"

Jackie tried to reach her struggling form, but all five were engulfed in flames and vanished.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Enter the Dragon's Lair**_

_Requiem-Dragon_

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters used in the story. If I did, then you would know. .

Rated **M **for future chapters

**Timeline:** After Episode 5 in Season 5.

**Pairing:** Drago/Jade

**Warning:** This story will take a turn (not right now but in future chapters) that some may or may not like. If you don't like it, too bad.

**Notes:** I'm assuming that Drago is about 18-19 years. If he's not, he is in my fic. Jade is now 17-18 years.

"_Cantonese being spoken"_

'_Thoughts'_

**Chapter 2**

"Noo! Jade! Uncle, we must get Jade back!!"

Jackie ran around desperately, with his hand clutching at his hair, close to ripping the roots straight out.

WHACK! Jackie's head jolted slightly from the force that Uncle hit him with.

"Aiyaa! Uncle knows. But Uncle must also know why Jade turned into dragon."

"But Sensei, Jade is no longer here, how will we find--?"

"Where was Jade last?" Uncle interrupted, pointing the still slightly smoking rubble that was once a shop. "Jade went in normal, but came out dragon. So…get to it! Uncle wants to see some progress!"

"But Jade is –"

"Jackieee…"

Jackie sighed. "Yes Uncle." Both he and Tohru treaded their way back to the building.

* * *

At the junkyard, Drago materialized with Jade, still in the same position as before. Drago hissed softly in Jade's ear, causing a shiver to run down her spine and all the way to the tip of her tail.

"You've grown quite beautiful, Jade. Never knew that scales could improve your outlook so much."

"Just wait till Jackie gets here, stupid lizard! Plus Uncle will find a way get me back to normal." She struggled harshly, trying not to let Drago know just how much his closeness was affecting her. Even she had to admit, the offspring of Shendu was hot, but she couldn't say much for his attitude at the moment.

The older dragon hissed once more. "You really shouldn't be calling me names Jade. Remember, you're just like me right now. Plus I want to know what changed you into this…I'm going to enjoy this." He lowered his head close to the dip where her neck gently sloped into her shoulder, pulled his lips back showing an impressive set of demonic canines. Drago's mouth opened to accommodate her neck when he felt something appear behind him.

"Damn, I forgot about the three lackeys. Don't worry Jade, we'll continue this later." He softy chanted, conjuring a soft thick rope that wrap Jade's wrists and her arms behind the back; a single strap located about 1/3 of the way down the base of her tail, with a single chain that spilt into two wrap around her ankles, hindering both her foot and tail movements.

After the binding was complete, Drago picked Jade up with one clawed hand under her knees and one behind her back, and walked to the bus that served as their base.

He placed her in the driver's seat, his long slender fingers adorned with lethally sharp claws gently cupped her chin, redirecting her face towards him.

"Now, will you tell me where you got this power from? It's seems to have permanently attached to your own chi. That old man won't have any luck getting it out of you if I can't do it." Drago's head turned to his dragon trio. "Go back to the Chans, I want you try one more time in getting that demon chi…If you don't retrieve it, then don't come back till tomorrow morning."

"Alright D, chill, we'll get it."

"Yeah dawg!!"

"Then _**LEAVE**_!!"

Ice and his crew scrambled to leave the junkyard; Drago was not light on any of his punishments. They had some scars to prove it.

Drago placed both his arms on either side of Jade's head, lowering his to look into her eyes. "Now little Jade, you are going to tell me exactly how you came to possess this incredible demon chi." His tail restlessly flicked like a cats'.

"I just told you! Weren't you listening or are your ears clogged up with that ego of yours! I…don't…know!" Jade stressed every word with a slight hiss. "Even if I did, why the hell would I tell you?"

"Because I just thought—"

"Well maybe you shouldn't think!" She jerked in his hold, snapping her large teeth at his face.

"–that you would like the easy way out, but I guess not…I'll just force my way through your memory and find out what I want." Drago grabbed her face once again and forced her to look him in the eye. When her eyes met his, his own eyes began to bleed red; hypnotizing Jade. Tense muscles began to relax, her back slightly slumping down and her slitted eyes dilating, reflecting the other's image. Drago slowly saw the world around them dissolve and came face to face with a room with multiple doors, some having locks and some not.

"So…this is how she chose to protect herself. I thought she was a bit more creative than this." His clawed toes made a soft clicking sound as he walked toward one of the doors. The first door he approached was littered with strange drawings that made no sense to him (these are actually a child's drawing but he doesn't know that) and grasped the door.

He was suddenly in a room that had toys littering the floor. The bed in the corner unmade, with the pillows on the floor next to it; a small desk with papers littering the top that had the small drawings as the door. He soon saw another door slightly open and vaguely hears some voices in Cantonese.

"_But mom!! He did it first! He pulled my hair really, really hard, so I punched him…what did you what me to do!"_

"_Well certainly not hit the poor boy! I'm sure if you just asked –"_

"_I tried that already! Like three times! It's not my fault he couldn't take a punch."_

"_Jade!"_

Drago huffed softly. "So she _**was**_ a little hellion at this age."

He had realized that he was in one of her early memories when he heard the small voice. She still had that same raging fire in her today. Drago felt a difference in pressure right before he was forcefully push out. The door opened as he was thrown out and skidded several feet on his back. He heard the door slam shut as he got back up on his feet.

"Guess she does have some measure of control of where I can go in her mind. But that doesn't really matter, will Jade? You know as will as I that you have no control of the power that you have right now." Drago felt the walls and floor shutter as more doors were barricaded.

"That won't help you any Jade." Drago lightly dragged his claws against the walls of her mind, his clawed feet clicking softly on the ground. He walked up to another door that was painted a soft orange pastel color. He turned the door knob, swinging the door and was greeted with the soft sound of wind chimes.

* * *

Uncle watched as Tohru and Jackie moved pieces of the large rubble mountain that use to be a building. He couldn't think of any thing that could have done such a thing to Jade. He didn't think any of the antique text books or older manuscripts that he had back at the shop ever told of this unique demon chi. Uncle rubbed his chin, and thought back to what Drago had said when he saw Jade. He hadn't known what it was either. So that put them on the same level. Uncle sighed.

"Aiyahh….. Looks like we must go to the source. Shendu may know of this strange demon chi."

"Well then shouldn't we go look for Captain Black and Shendu!?" Uncle's head jerked up to see both Tohru and Jackie standing in front of him. His hand suddenly blurred and both adults were soon holding the side of their temples.

"Uncle did not say stop! Get back to work!"

* * *

The room itself was painted the same color as the door; toys strewed everywhere. The sound of wind chimes rang though the air once more, Drago, turning to looking for the source, saw it hanging on top of the window above a small cradle that contain a squirming ball of orange.

'_So this is where she gets her small obsession with the color orange. Everything in the damn room is orange!'_ Drago walk over to the small bundle and watched as a much, much smaller version of Jade slowly open her eyes. Small pudgy hands slowly rub at murky amber eyes and adjusted to the lights overhead. Amber met red and a gurgle was heard. Drago snorted; causing smoke to come out of his nostrils. Baby Jade gurgle happily; smiling at Drago and rising her arms in the universal pick-me-up. Her mouth open in a toothless smile that only babies can make look cute.

"Too bad this isn't the real thing Jade. It would have been so easily to kill you right now." The tall dragon poked at babe's soft chubby cheeks with one of his claws causing her to shriek with laughter as her hands tried to grip his claw. He snorted again and left out the door. He closed the door and watched as the Jade's mind began to warp and become more difficult. All the doors were the same color now and stairways were now seen.

'_Jade is become more adept as I open more doors. I got to find that memory before she throws me out of her mind.'_ He walked around for about ten minutes, going through archways, up and down stairs, trying to choose the one that he needed.

'_What would she do it? Probably put it in the most obvious and stupidest place possible.'_ He slapped his face with the palm of his hand; he couldn't believe that it didn't hit him sooner. He looked straight up, passed everything else and saw a lone door attached to the ceiling of Jade's Memory Room.

'_Of course she would put there…'_ His leg muscles flexed as Drago's knees bent slightly in preparation of his jump. He shot straight up, jumping on any odd surface, slowly ascending towards the door. As he touched off each surface, the whole structure dissolved. After what seemed like several minutes of jumping, Drago was finally within distance of the door. Stretching out, his clawed hands turn the knob and threw the door open.

He blinked his eyes into focus on a yellow structure…that looked oddly familiar. _'Son of a… How did HAPPENED!? I was so close!'_ Drago dropped his head into his hands and sighed; tail lashing viciously behind him. Picking his head back up, he glanced at Jade who seemed to have been knocked unconscious after expelling Drago from her mind. "I can't probe her mind after that. Her subconscious will have defenses against me," Drago growled softly; stalking towards her slump figure.

* * *

"Sensei, I think I found it…pieces of Jade's shoes were near it." Tohru opens his hand to show the other two men the small fractured dragon amulet. Uncle picked up the amulet by the string and examined it as it softly swung back and forth before his eyes. A dirty gold eastern dragon with long whiskers, a serpent-like body coiling onto itself; its face directed to the front clasping a small blood red ruby in its mouth, its eyes of the same material.

"Hmm… Uncle does not know what this means. We must return to Uncle's shop and examine this more closely, Uncle cannot see image correctly." Uncle squinted his eyes at the amulet and could barely make out some writing in the tiny scales of the dragon.

"You go back to the shop Uncle; I will try to find Jade at Drago's place. Hopefully, he took her back there." Jackie took off, leaving Uncle and Tohru behind.

"Come Tohru, we must do _reee-search!_"

"Yes, sensei…"

* * *

Drago carried Jade to another location where he had more space to meditate. Jade's new chi, from what Drago could tell, was far more powerful than his and it didn't look it was going to leave any time soon.

'_It's a good thing that Jade hasn't had the time to experiment with her powers or I may not have won. I've got to somehow persuade Jade to join my side, she already proven to be more worth than all three of my men. Although they do have their uses at times.'_ Drago adjusted Jade in his arms as she moved softly. He was just reaching his destination when his dragon instinct kicked in. Reaffirming his grip on the female dragon, he forward flip and did a mid-air 180, landing in the direction of the attack.

"Hello Chan. Is there something I can help you with? You know, it's rude to come to someone's place without an invitation." Drago's flame scorched the ground where Jackie was and readied himself in a stance; not letting go of Jade.

"Give Jade back Drago." Jackie also set into a stance, noticing that Drago did not put Jade down. "Put her down."

"Why? So you can take her the moment I'm far away enough? Let's see how well you fight when you know that a stray fist might hit her." Drago again readjusted Jade to where most of her upper body leaned against Drago's chest; her face in the slope of his neck and the lower part was resting on his right forearm; his right hand on the on her lower back. This arrangement freed his left hand to fight with.

"Bring it Chan."


End file.
